The Ghost Zone's Greatest Chicken Hunter?
by Darkness on the Water
Summary: After a particularly grueling fight with Amity Park’s ghost boy, Skulker acquires a strange new training device that will surely help him defeat the halfa. Random funny oneshot.


Hello again! I'm pretty bummed that my first one-shot only got 2 reviews, so I'm putting this one up in the hopes that I get more feedback before I start my chapter story. Enjoy and Review!!

Oh, and to get full enjoyment I reccomend playing Chicken Hunter; just google it and it should be the first one that shows up. You can get about 10 minutes of free play, so go check it out!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Chicken Hunter.

-The Ghost Zone's Greatest…Chicken Hunter?-

"You'll pay for that, whelp!" Skulker screamed as a large gaping hole appeared in his armor. The famous ghost boy of Amity Park just smirked, calmly ignoring the hunter's shrieks of anger. Skulker tried to fire back at him, but the well-placed, scorching hole had disconnected all control of his weapons. Deciding it would be a wise decision to leave before he got sucked into the boy's thermos again, Skulker flew off, shouting a reminder over his shoulder.

"I'll be back, pup, and I'll finally have your pelt resting at the foot of my bed!" Chuckling inwardly at Danny's grimace of distaste, Skulker took advantage of his moment of distraction and quickly flew off, knowing that the best place to lose the ghost boy was by flying to his own house. The boy would search the rest of the town before calling it a night, and by then Skulker would be long gone into the Ghost Zone.

The basement of the Fenton house was unique, to say the least. Skulker always enjoyed his trips down there; well, as long as he wasn't shoved into that darn thermos. He always managed to find a few gadgets that would be a great addition or fix for his suit, and this night was no exception. Rummaging through one of the boxes of spare parts, he paused as he saw a small cd sitting on the computer.

"Hmm, what's this?" His rhetorical question went unanswered as he picked it up, frowning as he read the name.

"Chicken Hunter? This must be some sort of training device that the ghost boy uses! No wonder his aim has gotten so much better…" Smirking, he placed the game into one of his various compartments.

"Hah, now I shall be the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone!" He grabbed a few more spare parts before jetting off into the Ghost Zone, plans for new training techniques already forming in his small brain.

88888888

Danny Fenton sighed contentedly and stretched out on his roof, blissfully closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth of the sun. The past three weeks had been pure relaxation for the tired halfa; Skulker hadn't shown his face around Amity since he'd blown that huge hole in his armor, and the only other ghost that had popped up was the Box Ghost, who was still conveniently in the Fenton Thermos.

The hard clumping of boots on the op center roof behind him pulled the sleepy daydreamer from his musings. Propping himself up on his elbows, he scooted over slightly to make room for his best friend Sam Manson as she sat down next to him.

"I see you're enjoying your freedom while it lasts," she observed with a smirk. "Just don't get too comfortable; they must be up to something if it's been this quiet."

Danny lowered himself back to the roof, once again closing his eyes as he basked in the warm glow of the sun. "Which is fine with me. I'll deal with it when it comes, but for now I'm going to enjoy my freedom while I have it. I haven't had this much free time since before I got my powers."

Sam shook her head at the thick-headedness of her friend, staring up at the bright blue sky with him. "You really should be preparing yourself for whatever Skulker's got planned, Danny, it can't be good for you if he's been gone this long."

Letting out a small laugh, Danny rolled over onto his side and stared up at Sam's violet eyes. "Don't sweat it, Sam, I can handle anything that small blob can dish out." They sat together on the roof in silence for a few minutes until Danny suddenly sat up.

"Hey, Sam? I've been meaning to ask you something; have you seen my Chicken Hunter cd lately? I haven't been able to find it." Chuckling softly at the memories the silly game brought back, Sam raised an eyebrow at the halfa next to her.

"I haven't played that game in years, Danny, much less seen it. Why do you ask?" He shrugged non-committaly, stifling a yawn as he replied.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just using it for my reflex practice a couple weeks ago before Skulker showed up and I haven't seen it since."

"Reflex practice?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not? You have to be quick to get those chickens, especially the ones that are running." Realizing just how silly his reasoning sounded, the two friends burst into laughter.

"Haha, they should use that as their advertisement, 'Great for honing reflexes!'" Danny laughed at his friend's observation, adding one of his own.

"Yeah, or how about 'You'll be a better fighter within the first three weeks or your money back; Guaranteed!' It didn't even really work."

Yet meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, a certain ghost hunter was playing the game for that very reason.

88888888

"Yes! I did it! I beat the high score!" The enthusiastic green blob jumped high into the air, thrusting a small green fist high above its head as it hollered as loud as its squeaky voice would let it.

"I am the Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I have defeated 'Bob', the holder of the high score, and now I will be able to defeat the halfa once and for all!" The small figure danced around its desk, scattering the old wrappers and bottles that could be found littered throughout his entire cabin. The ghostly heads mounted on the walls, once taken care of with great pride were now coated with three weeks worth of ghost dust, and the equipment that had been cleaned daily now sat rusting in the corner. And his pride and joy, the battle suit that made him feel threatening and dominating, now sat slouched near the door where he had discarded it weeks before. The past three weeks had been nothing but training with his new cd, the desire to excel at the halfa's training device taking precedence over everything else.

Excitement took over Skulker and he sat back down in front of his computer, once again starting up the main page. A catchy little tune started up, and his squeaky voice happily joined the deep voice of the singer.

_Well listen to me…_

_I love to see the sunshine in the sky_

_I hope that you come out to run and fly_

_We're happy together, we're happy forever_

_Let's have some fun_

_Boom, baby boom_

_I like to see you being on the run,_

_I know you like me too cuz we have fun._

_We're happy together, we're happy forever_

_Let's have some fun_

_Boom, baby boom._

_Some people say you're cute, but I don't care_

_I've got my gun and know you're always there…_

_Listen to my story, well…_

_That's the way it is…_

_Come on now…_

_Yeah, boom baby…_

_Ok, one more time…_

When the song finished, the small ghost settled down for another exciting round of Chicken Hunter, a gleeful cackle escaping his mouth as the chickens fell prey to his trusty gun.

-Fin-

Oh, goodness, that is too funny…:') hehe, I love it! Tell me what you think, please! I'd like to know if it's too silly, at least, or if you enjoyed it at least a little. It's my one and only shot at humor, so take it or leave it. Please leave a review!!!

Darkness on the Water

* * *


End file.
